Naru Uzumaki, and the Philosopher's Stone
by Kidan Yoshilda
Summary: New idea while working on the Weasel and the Sorceress. Hiruzen Sarutobi had sent a request to an old friend to look after a very special young girl. Asking him to accept her into his school and to help train her to understand who and what she is. Will Naru be able to survive seven years at Hogwarts School, or will the dark forces get a hold of her first?
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I'm going to try something here. As you know I am writing a story called "The weasel and the Sorceress." It a story about Naru being a sorceress instead of a ninja. The original version of the story was doing so well, that I decided to go back and rewrite it.

Now however I figure I would try my hand at a rare crossover, and try and do the universe of the cross right. If you read any of my crossovers I do not do Dimension hopping bullshit. (Team Seven and the Z warriors take place in different parts of the universe.) So the cross will make more sense.

I must warn you though. Like with all my stories FORGET everything that you know about the canon. I do Alternate Universes This means that anything and everything can happen. (Expect maybe for a Naruto/Hinata match up.)

I hope that you enjoy the story and will leave a review to let me know what you all think.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naru Uzumaki, and the Philosopher's Stone.

In a study at a school that have been around for over a thousand years, an old gentlemen who had on half-moon glass, but had on a kind face had sat down at his desk. In his hands was a letter from an old friend. The letter was written in Japanese, a langrage He had to use a spell for to understand.

_**Greetings, Old friend.**_

_**I hope that this letter finds you in good health. I have wished that I written sooner. As you are well were of my village Konoha was attacked eleven years ago by the nine tails Kitsune, or so we have thought. It has come to my attention now, after all these years that the reason my village was attacked was to make sure no help could come to the aid of Mr. and Mrs. Potter and their child.**_

_**Thank goodness that the child was spared. As you may have welled heard Kushina of the Uzumaki, yes THE Uzumaki clan, was killed shortly after she had given birth to her child, Naru Uzumaki. The child had shown no signs of being able to use her gifts, well up until a few days ago when someone had tried to kill her.**_

_**Naru powers awakened and I have little doubt that there isn't a soul in Konoha that did not feel it. Which brings me to my request, It has come to my understanding that the school year is about to start. With the way things are, Naru will never be able to use Chakra, and thus she will not be able to graduate as a Ninja of Konoha.**_

_**I bag of you old friend, I see Naru as a Granddaughter, However the council keeps my hands full, I ask that you take Naru in as a student, help train her into understanding who, and hopeful what she is. She is the last of her clan, if the Uzumaki line dies with her, both of our world will lose a wonderful clan. I will wait your reply.**_

_**Sincerely,  
>Hiruzen Sarutobi<br>Third Hokage of Konoha, Ninja village hidden in the leaves.**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter One: I'm a what!?

Konoha:  
>Ninja village hidden in the leaves.<br>August 27th.

Hiruzen sighed. He had sent a letter to a friend of his to help out a young girl, a preteen who was suffering at the hands of a village who should have seen her as a hero. Three days ago while Naru was opening her door it has caused a massive explosion that had rocked the village. Hiruzen had feared the worst, arriving at the scene though He had seen Naru curled into a ball.

What had surprised him though was the fact that there was a blue glow that had surrounded the young girl. Hiruzen knew right away that Naru Uzumaki had awoken her powers. Hiruzen after taking Naru to the hospital had called from an emergency meeting to disgust what had happen.

Hours after the meeting Hiruzen had told the council after much debate and yelling at the civilian council members, Hiruzen would send a letter to a friend that may be able to help her. When asked who, Hiruzen just shook his head. Getting up he left the meeting seeing as it had ended.

When he had gotten to the hospital he saw his daughter Rayne and some of Naru's friends as they tried to calm the young child down. Naru was holding on to Rayne while she was crying, Naru's two best friends, Ino Yamanka and Sakura Haruno was rubbing her back. Hiruzen could understand why Naru was crying, after all, the house that she lived in belong to Naru's Hero (and secretly her Mother) and Now that it was gone there was nowhere to go.

Just as Hiruzen was about to say something An ANBU Shinobi had dropped down. "Lord Third there is a woman in your office that wishes to see you." He said. Hiruzen sighed. "Can this wait?" The Anbu shook his head. "The person who has made the request said that you had sent him a letter concerning Little Naru."

Naru looked up after hearing her name. She had calmed down a little. "Naru are sure you're strong enough to go and meet this person?" Hiruzen was praying that the person was he had hoped it was. Naru nodded, she still felt a little weak though but got up. She walked up to Ino who had handed her some clothing and walked into the bathroom.

"Inu, tell the Person that I will meet with them shortly." Just as Inu was about to leave Naru walked back out of the bathroom fully clothed and Kicked him hard in the shin. "Don't call me little!" Naru yelled, the others laughed as they saw an ANBU Hopping on one foot as he left the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hokage Tower, a few minutes later.

"Must you cause a scene every time you leave the hospital Naru?" Rayne asked as the young girl had her head down with a small blush on her cheeks. "They were being jerks again, mama." Rayne smiled. A few days after Naru was orphaned Rayne Sarutobi had told her father that she was going to adopted Naru no matter what.

She had raised her because she had promised Naru's birth mother that if anything should happen to her that she would raise her as her own. Kushina (even if Naru doesn't know it) and Rayne had been best friends (almost sisters) since day one. Rayne saw a lot of Kushina in the little girl, especially her temper.

No one really knows what had happen the night Naru was born, and while Rayne did know about Kushina being the jailer to Kurama, the nine tail fox, no one was sure if Naru had him sealed inside her or not. Two days after the attack a friend of the family made a visit asking what had happen and if anyone had seen people in black robs.

Hiruzen led the investigation to the site where the fox was sealed. The people that had followed Hiruzen were shocked to have felt the magical energy within the air. The question was still being asked to this day. Was Kurama released from Kushina's seal and then soon after sealed in Naru, or did Kurama die within Kushina as she died?

Sadly, the Council of moron's (aka the civilian council) had made up their minds and spread a rumor that Naru was the Fox reborn. Rayne hated those idiots, they had single handily ruin a baby's future in a matter of minutes. Rayne kept her promise and had adopted Naru almost overnight after threating the Council.

On Naru's tenth birthday she had been told the truth, although not all of it to keep Naru safe. Rayne's heart still has not healed from Naru's angry yelling at her. Soon after Naru had moved out of the Sarutobi Clan house and into Kushina's house before she had married Minato. But now that house was gone, along with the memories that lay with in. Rayne just hoped that Kushina Scroll vault survived.

A few seconds later the three family members stood outside Hiruzen's office. Opening the door the three walked in to see an elderly woman in her late fifties, she wore black robes with a pointed hat. On her face she wore wire rim glasses that hang a little on her nose. What shocked Naru though was the amount of magical power Naru had felt coming off her.

_Wait, magical power?_ The child had thought. "My word, she does look like her mother." The elderly woman had said. Naru tilted her head a little. The woman had a slight Scottish accent to her, and Naru could have only image at how thick it could have been in her youth.

"Minerva? I'm sorry but I was excepting Albus." Hiruzen said as he greeted the woman with a warm hug. "I'm sorry Hiruzen, Professor Dumbledore, could not make it." She said stepping away from the Hokage. "He had to make some last minutes preparations for the upcoming school year." Minerva took a look at Naru and smiled at the young child.

Inside though Minerva was sweating a little, _this child is just like her mother, I can feel the power within her. To think, she is the youngest member of the Uzumaki clan to have ever awoken such power, Albus was right; she needs to be trained soon._ "Child, is your name Naru Uzumaki?" Minerva asked. The young girl nodded her head; much to Minerva surprise Naru's hair had started to change color from a dark blond to a light red. "Darn it not again." Naru said as she looked at her hair.

Minerva smiled at the child and held out a letter to her. "Here child, this will explain a few things." Naru took the letter and went to the couch and sat down. It had been addressed to her in a way that she did not understand.

_**Naru Uzumaki:  
>Konoha, The Village hidden in the leaves<br>Elemental Nation.**_

Naru blinked. For the longest time she had thought there was no other nations in the world. "I feel like an idiot." Naru said softly. Hiruzen smiled. He had sat next to her; Naru had curled up next to him as she open the letter. "Don't be Naru, The Nations on the outside are hardly known." He had told her.

Naru opened the letter and started to read it.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
>Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE<br>(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc, Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump. International Confed. of Wizards.)**

**Dear Miss Uzumaki,  
>We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September the 1<strong>**st****. **

**We await your owl by no later than July the 31****st****. **

**Yours sincerely,  
>Minerva McGonagall,<br>**_**Deputy Headmistress**_

After Reading the letter Naru sighed. She had missed the deadline for a reply. "I missed the dead line." Naru said in a soft voice. Minerva smiled at the child and sat down next to her. "I would not be here if that was the case, dear." She said taking the letter from Naru and folding it up.

"I am here, because a special request was asked from an old friend of mine." The older woman said looking at Hiruzen. "Well, it was more like a request to Headmaster Dumbledore. After we had a meeting it was decided that you should be allowed to attend Hogwarts with the others from your Village." Naru gave her a look. Minerva smiled. "Child you are not the only ones with magical powers, although you are more powerful than that of your friends" Naru blinked.

"I don't fully understand." Naru said. Hiruzen sighed. He knew this day would have to come. He just didn't like it. "What Minerva is trying to say Naru is that your clan, The Uzumaki clan was once known to be powerful in the ability to use powerful spells." Hiruzen said. He was thinking of one spell in particular, a spell so powerful that it has caused the end of the second Shinobi war.

"So what happens now?" Naru asked. Minerva looked at her and said. "You say yes, I will take you to go and gather your school supplies, your wand and your school uniform." Naru blinked. She took the letter again and sighed. She didn't have much of a choice here; if she stayed in Konoha the villagers would only cause her more pain.

Then there was the off chance that she could lose control and serious hurt someone that she cares about. With her mind made up Naru stood up and made her way to the desk and took out a pen from a drawer. She then had signed her name, once that was done she had handed the letter back to Minerva.

The older woman smiled at Naru. "Seeing as how it is late, I will stop by early tomorrow morning." She said. "Please be ready by eight sharp." With that said Minerva hugged Hiruzen and walked out the door. Naru sighed and looked at the two left in the room. "Is my room still available at the compound?" She asked.

Rayne walked up to Naru and hugged her. "You're always welcome at home baby." She said. Naru smiled and hugged her adopted mother back. "I'm sorry for yelling at you mama." Naru said. Truth be told she was grateful for Rayne adopting her. Rayne smiled. She had forgiven Naru a long time ago. After all Naru was still a child and she was probably scared at the time.

After asking good-bye to Hiruzen Naru and Rayne made their way home. Shortly after a healthy dinner the two had gone outside to watch the star for a little while before Naru would start her new life tomorrow. Yes, Naru was scared; she didn't really understand what she was but one thing was for sure, Naru Uzumaki swore that she would make her birth mother, her adopted family and Konoha proud.

To be continued…

Well there you go. The chapter one of my first Harry Potter Crossover, so it's time for some ending notes. Now I know I copied a lot of people by placing the Naruto gang in the Elemental Nations, However I will have my own take on it (I hope).

So as you can tell Naru gets her letter late in the game. Just like with Harry (Who I believed got his on his birthday.) and it was easy to explain it as Minerva did to Naru. Which being me up to the person of choice. In other Naruto/Harry Potter crossovers it's either Hagrid or Professor Dumbledore. I wanted someone who had yet to be used. So I went with Professor McGonagall, simple as that.

I would like for your guys help. It's a simple question so please help me out here. Yes Naru will use a wand in this story but it is more to help her focus on her spells than anything else, so here's my question. Should Naru's wand have one core or two, and what should they be?

I will be looking at all answers.

As for pairings, there will be none at this time. Naru is still very young in this story, however I plan to do all seven books as well as in-between stuff that Konoha will have Naru doing when school lets out. I might give hints in those stories as well as the main story.

This will probably be my biggest story yet, Seven Books plus some story arcs from Naruto. (Wave, Chuunin, and maybe Tsunade's arc.) So I hope to see you back here for chapter two. Until then.

Kidan out.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so after a lot of thanking and planning I have decided that, Yes, Naru wand will have two cores, but they WILL not be from any of the bijuus. This is because they are mostly made out of chakra, something that a lot of people seem to be forgetting.

So I did my research like a good author should and went to Harry Potter Wiki. Looked up wand cores and found the two I like best. You'll found out what they are in a bit as well as the wood that will be used.

As For Naru's pet, this one was a little hard to pick. A lot of people had come up with a few good ones and I wanted something different. All I will say is that the animal is very unique, and it will drive Hagrid crazy and will try to buy her off of Naru, and no it's NOT A FOX OR A TOAD!

Eh sorry about that, no really while others authors have some good ideas it gets old that Naruto would pick a fox (although he probably likes them.) over say a Phoenix or an owl. If you're picking something, pick something different and unique.

Anyways I hope that you like this chapter, well with that say enjoy and I'll see you at the end for my final notes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naru Uzumaki, and the Philosopher's Stone;  
>Chapter Two: The Hustle and Bustle of Diagon Ally<p>

Hokage Tower,  
>early the next morning,<br>7:30 am.

Naru could hardly sleep for her meeting with Professor McGonagall. So she had done with she had always done when she couldn't sleep and had gone to the tower to help Hiruzen sort out some paper work. Now she didn't do any signing or anything like that, what she did do however was read over some of the documents and sorts them by their importance.

If the paper had anything to do with Shinobi missions, such as missions requests, or reports she would place them on Hiruzen's desk first. If the Mission was from the council, and that was the real council and not the civilian council she would place them in a box mark second.

However the third pile, which contains mission requests from the forth mention civilian council she would place them in a third box marked 'idiots requests' and then kick the box into a corner to be burned later.

Now don't take this the wrong way, not everything that the civilian council requested was about asking for the young girls' death, no there was some general subject bought up that Naru had to read over at least two more times before she would place them in one or two boxes depending on how important they were. Naru loved working with her adopted grandfather as the two would often talk about things. What Naru's foster mother was like as a child, and he would sometimes talk about Naru's mother as well.

By the time eight o'clock had rolled in the two was busy doing some more paper work. Then a knock at the door had alerted the two that the time had come for Naru to go and gather her things for her shopping trip. "I hate shopping." Naru softly said.

Hiruzen could understand her discomfort. After all Naru couldn't go shopping in Konoha without being over charged for the things she needed for the academy. "It'll be alright my dear." Hiruzen said as he placed a hand on Naru's shoulder. "After all you won't be in Konoha while you are shopping."

Naru nodded and then walked up to Minerva. "I'm ready to go, Professor." Naru said. The older woman held out her hand. "Take my hand child." She said. Taking Minerva's hand the two had then disappeared from Hiruzen's office. With Naru gone Hiruzen turned back to the pile of paper work and sighed. It was going to be a long year without Naru around to help.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Outside of London, England-

As soon as they appeared Naru had fallen to her knees try not to lose her breakfast. "What the heck was that?" Naru asked trying to catch her breath. Minerva smiled at the young girl. "A teleportation spell, very useful, however it can be hard for first time users." She said.

She waited for Naru and her stomach to settle down before the two had moved to a local pub, a pub that no one seems to see. Naru blinked as she ended the place and could help but cough as the air was full of thick smoke. Naru also seems to be getting a headache as well as the smell of alcohol was in the air as well.

However as soon as Naru stepped in the line of sigh of everybody in the Pub. The place had gone deathly quiet. Naru blinked as everyone was staring at her, this caused Naru to hide a little behind Minerva a little. "Dear lord above." The bar tender said. "I never thought in all my years that an Uzumaki had survived the massacre of the clan." Naru blinked.

As soon as those words left his mouth people had stared to crowd around young Naru and started shaking her hands and given their names. At one point in time Naru had wanted nothing more than to been seen as a real person and not what others had thought she may or may not hold inside her.

However it soon ended when Minerva had to whistle to get everyone from crowding Naru any further then she already was. By the time Minerva was able to pull Naru free from the crowd; the child was over whelmed and had swirls in her eyes. Once Naru had a clear head she plainly asked. "What the hell was that all about?"

Minerva just gave her a soft smile before she had started to explain. "The Uzumaki clan was a very powerful clan." She started. "They were extremely skilled in the mystic art of Sorcery." Minerva then gave Naru a sad look. "As powerful as they were though, the clan was wiped out during what is known to you as the Second Shinobi war."

Naru looked down, her reddish blond hair covering her eyes. "No one could have imagined that there was a survivor." Naru looked up and smiled a little. "Mom" the young girl said. Minerva gave Naru a smile as they stopped at a brick wall.

"Now little one I want you to pay close attention to this." Minerva said. She started to tap the wall in a certain order and as she tapped the last one the wall had started to move until it had formed a arch way leading into…"Welcome Naru to Diagon Ally."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerva had never once sighed as many times as she had done this day. It had been only a few minutes since the two had stepped in and Naru was acting like a little kid in a candy store. Well Naru was a little kid after all, but that didn't mean she had to act like one.

Naru had gone from shop to shop asking question about the magical items in them before Minerva had pulled her away and had made their way to a very large white building called Gringotts. As they made their way in Naru saw what had looked like a poem on the doors. The Poem itself was a warning to would be robbers.

The inside of the build was a beautiful white marble and had what looked like gold in the buildings pillar. Behind the desks however were the same little beings that had open the door for them a moment ago. The two had stopped at the front desk were a Goblin with glasses had looked at them, and to Naru misfortune it had the look of Hatred and greed.

"May I help you?" He asked. Naru took a shy step back and behind Minerva. "Yes, Little Naru Uzumaki wishes to make a withdrawal from her family account." Minerva said with a strain smile. Naru peaked out from behind Minerva and waved at him. "Does Miss Uzumaki have her key?" The goblin asked her.

Before Naru could answer Minerva looked at Naru with a smile. "Naru show him your pendant." Naru took a step back and held on to something that was hidden under her shirt. Sighing Naru took out a star shape pendant with a red swirl in the middle. The Goblins' eyes had widened.

Snapping his fingers another Goblin had walked up to them and whispered in his ears. The Goblin nodded and said. "Follow Me please." With that said the three of them made their way to a cart that would take them down into the cavern vaults.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Deep within the Vaults.-

They have been traveling for what seemed like an hour before the cart had stopped and Naru had to stop herself from flying out of it and hitting the floor. "Note to self: Seat belts safe lives." Naru said. The Goblin known as Griphook looked at her with a duh expression on his face. "We have to walk from here." He said.

After ten minutes they came to a very old vault door. "Miss Uzumaki, you must place little bit of blood on the key and place it on the door, once that is done step back and I will do the rest." Griphook said. Nodded Naru bit her thumb drawing blood. Once she placed her blood on the pendant, it had started to glow a lite blue. _Like the ocean waves._ Naru thought to herself.

Naru placed the pendant into the keyhole with the swirl face the inside of it. Once that was completed Naru took a step back and had let Griphook take over. He placed his hand over the keyhole after a few seconds he then ran his hand down the door and then across the door. With a loud click the door opened allowing Both Naru and Minerva to enter.

Naru eyes had grown wide at the amount of gold and silver coins that seems to fill the vault from top the bottom. She had never seen this much money in her whole life. But that wasn't all that was in the room. It also had a library full of old books, and a rack full of weapons, and last but not least a few sets of armor.

Naru had to take a knee to help control her heart beat. She then got a look in her eyes, and looked at the gold once more. "Griphook how much is in the Uzumaki vault?" Naru asked. Griphook looked at her and smiled while saying. "Are we talking about just this vault or the ten other that are in the Uzumaki name?" Naru was about to faint. Her clan was beyond loaded and no one had ever told her about this.

Naru got up and shook her head. She took out a pen and paper and started to write something down. "Griphook is there a way to give some money to a village in the Elemental Nations?" Naru asked. Maybe if Naru donated some money to Konoha it would get the Civilian Idiots off her case.

Griphook had a thoughtful look on his face before he had answered. "That depends on the amount you wish to give." He told her. Naru handed Griphook the note with the amount on it. Griphook eyes widen knowing that it would barely make a dent in her account vaults. "I also wish to donate some to the back as well." Naru stated.

While this was going on Minerva could only smile as she saw the gears work in Naru's mind. This child who had a hard life was giving a village that hatred her, a large donation of her family treasures. It was at that point that she had come to an understanding; Naru was a kind and caring person who was willing to help anyone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-An hour later.-

They could not deliver the gold as Naru would have liked to, however after withdrawing the amount that she had written as well as a smaller amount for her supplies for school Naru left the bank. She still had a lot to do before they had to go back to Konoha.

They had gone to the clothing store first, for Naru's three basic black robes that she would need and well as a few blouses and skirts, something that Naru hatred to wear. The book store was next and Minerva had felt a headache coming once more. As it turned out Naru had a love for books and learning anything and everything she could get her hands on.

The two had left the book store with more books than Naru had needed. The next stop was to get the rest of the basic stuff that Naru would need for her first year. This didn't take as long as the book store and was out of the shop in a matter of a few minutes. All that was needed now was a pet if Naru wanted one and of course her wand.

"I don't understand why I need a wand." Naru said. Minerva looked at her and started to explain. "A wand is used to help focus your spell." She said. "As you grow so does your focus. Some have been known to cast wand less spells while others still need them." Naru titled her a little. "Do you still use your wand?" Naru asked.

"Sometimes, I still need the extra focus every now and then." Minerva said. "Some of the spells that you will learn can be used without a wand; while others will come to you naturally." Naru smiled as they step up to the pet shop. Naru shrugged her shoulders. "Why not? It might be fun." Naru step in and started to look around the shop at all the other animals.

The animals all titled their heads as Naru looked at them. There was nothing really special, although when she saw how beautiful the phoenixes where she had started petting their feathers. Naru smiled as she left them to look some more. That was when something white and black had caught her eyes.

It was a small stripped cat, but as Naru got a closer look and gasped as it wasn't just a cat, but a baby white tiger, with white angel like wings with black tips. The baby looked up sensing that someone was near her and Naru had a smile on her face. The little one had the most beautiful blue eyes anyone has seen.

"Oh my." Naru looked to her right and saw Minerva looking at the small animal. "Naru, that's an Angel Tiger." She said. "They are very rare, they're almost extinct." Naru looked at the little one; it couldn't have been any more than a few weeks old. Why was the shop selling such a young cub? Naru went to find one of the workers to ask about the small tiger.

"Oh, she was bought to us. We're not really sure what happen to her family though." The older teen said. "She's very expensive." Naru nodded and looked at the baby tiger. She walked up to her and started to pet her. "Would I be allowed to bring her though?" Naru asked herself. Minerva heard her though and couldn't see any reason for not allowing the small animal into Hogwarts.

Naru made up her mind; she was going to take care of the little one. Picking up the small tiger she couldn't believe at how light she was. As Naru held the baby tiger, it had turned its head and lick Naru's cheek. Naru also have gotten some food, a bed and other things that she would need for the little one, It came to be a lot like she was told but to Naru it was well worth it. "Now I just have to pick a name for you." Naru said. She then smiled as a name came to her. "Rikka Tenshi, my little snow angel." Naru said with a smile. The little tiger must have loved it because she licked Naru's cheek again. "I hope you're not doing that so you can eat me later." Naru said to the Tiger. All she had gotten was a small mew.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day was almost done and Naru had Rikka Tenshi in a cage much to Naru and the little tiger dismay. The last idem that they needed was Naru's wand and so the two made their way to Ollivander's, a wand shop that had been around since 382 B.C.

Once inside Minerva and Naru could see rows upon rows of shelves filled with wand boxes. Once they reached the front desk, Naru had ranged the bell. This had caused an old man with wild white hair and silver colored eyes to step out from the back.

He smiled when he saw Naru. "Well, well, well." He said as he looked at Naru. "It's been a long time since I had an Uzumaki visit my shop." He said. "I've been getting that a lot today." Naru said. "Was my clan really all that famous?" Minerva and Ollivander had laughed at that question. "My dear child, the Uzumaki clan was one of the most powerful clans to have ever roamed all three worlds." The old man said as he took out a tape measure.

"Now then which hand is your wand hand?" Naru didn't understand at first but then she had figured out that he must be talking about her writing hand. "I'm left handed sir." Naru said. That was when the tape measure went to work on Naru's left hand, measuring this way and that. "Okay, that's enough of that." Ollivander said as he had handed Naru a box with a wand in it.

"The wood I have used for the casing is made from a sakura tree that I believe is in your village." The old man said. "There are two cores however in that wand, Dragon heartstring and Phoenix feather. Fifteen inches." When Naru had touched the wand a warm felling had come over her body it felt familiar somehow. Ollivander smiled.

"I'm especially proud of that wand miss Uzumaki." He said. "That wand used to belong to your mother." Naru blinked at her and then held it close that would explain the warmth that she felt. "How much?" Naru asked. Ollivander just smiled and shook his head. "It was already paid for when your mother had dropped it off eleven years ago." Naru smiled.

The day was done and Minerva could be anymore happier for it. This child had tired her out than any other student that had gone to Hogwarts before her. Minerva cast a spell on Naru's things to shrink them down to a smaller size so Naru could place everything into her pack. Naru Held little Rikka in her arms as she took Minerva arm and was then teleported back to Konoha.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Konoha, eight o'clock at night-

Naru once again fell to her knees trying to keep everything that she ate in her stomach. It wasn't easy and she hoped that she would learn a better spell that wouldn't make her sick. "Naru here is your ticket." Minerva said as she handed Naru a piece of paper. "That will be your ride to Hogwarts, don't lose it."

Naru looked confused. "How will I be getting to London?" Naru asked. Minerva handed Naru a small ring. "That is a port key, it will teleport you into an ally way across the street from King Cross, from there you are to go to platform nine and three quarters, the train leaves at eleven o'clock on the dot, so don't be late." Naru nodded and without warning had hugged Minerva before the older woman left to go home and fall asleep.

Naru turned to look at Hiruzen as he had written down the information. "Hi, Grandfather, do you think that you can call a special meeting for tomorrow?" Naru asked with a small smile and a twinkle in her eyes.

To be continued…

Well here's chapter two. I tried to add some humor into the chapter but I don't think it worked. Writing humor isn't my strong point. So let down to some ending note.

I'll start with Naru's wand first. I wanted to pull away from the normal 'it took nearly an hour…blah blah blah.' Thing and decided to give Naru her mother's wand. Now I know that the wand choices the owner and all that stuff.

However think about this. Ron's first wand was given to him by his brother and didn't seem to have any problems (that I could tell except when he broke it in book two) so I thought this though and decided that Kushina was going to pass her wand onto Naru.

As for the cores: I went with the two that was best to help Naru out in her school life. Dragon Heartstring and Phoenix feather. I had help thanks to Harry Potter Wikia. As for the size I went with the biggest one that I could.

The Uzumaki Family vault:  
>This one was a little hard and I decided to go with the 'The Uzumaki is beyond rich' thing. However here's a little background. Yes the Uzumaki is extremely wealthy and Naru if she wanted to could buy off Konoha and still have enough left over to rebuild Whirlpool.<p>

The first nine vaults are from ancestors before the fall of whirlpool. The last vault on the other hand belonged to both Kushina and Minato, both of whom by the way are beyond s-ranking ninja (well Minato was a Ninja Kushina was a sorceress fighting in the same war.) So their pay grade was high.

So it's safe to say that the two, much like Lilly and James Potter would put money to the side for their daughter in case anything happen to them.

Rikka Tenshi (Snow Angel): I wanted something different, something that has never been used or heard of. I LOVE white tigers, so I wanted to put one in the story, but I had to think how would a white tiger fit in the magical world? Wings, my answer was simple, just add wings.

Now Rikka will stay small, I will explain more in detail as the story and books move on, but the jest of it is that Naru and Rikka will share a bond that allows the two to grow together. As Naru grows so too will Rikka. By the end of book seven Rikka will be big enough to help in the battle of Hogwarts.

Now as for Spells: Spells will be taken from different sources not just Harry Potter. These sources include Final Fantasy, Magic Knights Rayearth, and Slayers.

Well that's it. I hope I didn't bore you to death with the chapter. Next up is Naru's meeting with the idiots and the tip to Hogwarts. So until next time.

-Kidan out.


End file.
